Why Can't I love you?
by Lachlan-Kersyva
Summary: She's only 170(17), and her master is 5,000! She loves him, and he can't love her...but reasons he can't explain..sry, I stink at summaries...
1. The Beginning

Lachlan: Yay, a story of the Dark Magician Girl, and her Master, The Dark Magician!!!

Isis: *^_^* Yummy.

Lachlan: DISCLAIMER!!!!!

Isis: We no own Yugioh, Yugioh owns us. Otakus forever!!!

Lachlan: Yay!!!!!! * Runs around room with bra on head. *

Isis *Sweatdrops. * Oh save me Anubis….

Lachlan: WHEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwinamae looked at the Dark Elf nervously.

"I don't know…" she said nervously.

Her best friend sighed.

"Look, you need the training, and you have the BIGGEST crush on him. Who better to teach you?"

Gwinamae fidgeted.

"But he's so powerful! What if he thinks training me is a waste of time?"

"He won't, Gwinamae. Spellcasters can't resist a challenge. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess you would know, eh, Ketrakae?"

Ketrakae smiled.

"Yup. I didn't give up when I had that crush on Barmier. Now he's my boyfriend."

Gwinamae giggled.

"Who would've thought that the Celtic Guardian and the Dark Elf would get together?" 

"Hey! Maybe he'll like you, and ask you out." Ketrakae said, smiling.

Gwinamae gasped.

"Oh! He'd never ask me to be his girlfriend!"

"Just a thought. Besides, the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl, it's a package deal. You two would be the cutest couple in the Shadow Realm!"

Gwinamae flushed.

"Oh, are you going to knock on that door, or what? If you don't, I will."

Gwinamae looked at her feet, her soft cheeks red. Ketrakae sighed.

"Fine." 

And with that, she knocked on the door. The Dark Magician opened it, looking agitated.

"Yes? What do you want?"

He smiled.

"Ketrakae! Good to see you, dear! Has the medicine Nediva and I made been working?"

She flushed.

"Uhm, yes, Master Doramae." she muttered.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked.

Ketrakae pushed Gwinamae close to him.

"She, being Gwinamae, needs training. Is there any possibility of her becoming your apprentice?"

He smiled, and then lifted her chin, looking into her emerald eyes.

"You need training, do you?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak, her throat choked up tight with nerves. He smiled wider.

"Done. You are now my apprentice. I'll make a Magician of you yet."

He looked at her seriously.

"Go gather your things, and come back here. I'll prepare you a room. Be back here before Ra settles down to sleep. The Zombie types love to snatch young female monsters after Ra has fallen asleep in the dark."

She nodded again, and fled.

"Thank you, Master Doramae." Ketrakae said, smiling.

She curtsied, then ran off after Gwinamae.

"Stop! Wait, Gwinamae!!"

Lachlan: Okay!!! PLEASE PLEASE Review! New at this, and I need the criticism.

*Note: All flames will be sent back to you threefold, kay? I do not flame works I read, so please do not flame mine…please? I'm Innocent! *

Isis: Tch. Innocent my butt. But please no one flame my abiou, or I will get nasty…

*Growls and flares wings. * Don't flame my sweet abiou…She's a good girl… sometimes…*Sniggers* Like that one time…on that band trip…with the KMX…

Lachlan: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!


	2. The Encounter and Rescue

Lachlan: okay…here's chapter two!!! Isis! Disclaimer!!!!

Isis: *Deep breath* WHAT IN TUAT DO YOU THINK!!!!!???????????

Lachlan: *points forward with frying pan.* ONWARDS!!!!

Isis: *Sweatdrop* 

Gwinamae hurriedly packed her clothes into her suitcase, Ketrakae gathering up her miscellaneous things into a small bag.

"Oh by Ra, I'm nervous. I hope my room's not next to his! I talk in my sleep, and he'll hear me!!!"

Ketrakae rubbed her back gently.

"It'll be alright," she said. "Just be your sweet self, and it'll be okay."

She couldn't speak.

"Shhh. You'll be fine. You know deep down, you'd feel worse if he said no."

"Yeah, you're right. And thanks, for knocking and asking. I never would have."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ketrakae said.

Gwinamae smiled.

"Thanks."

Outside, Ra stirred agitatedly, and unfurled his wings, letting out a warning roar. Gwinamae gasped. 

"We have to go now!"

Ketrakae nodded.

"Yeah. All the evil monsters come out after Osiris sets down, and Ra leaves. And Anatsu's gang has been spotted in this area! You know how loves hurting Spellcasters!!"

The girl Spellcasters gathered up Gwinamae's things, and fled from their apartment.

"Hurry! Ra's stretching his wings!!" Gwinamae cried.

Ra roared mightily, and flew off toward the horizon. Osiris came from the opposite direction, and settled down onto Ra's stand, his silver claws casting a soft moon like light over the Shadow Realm. The girls froze.

"Oh, no." Ketrakae whispered. "We're in trouble."

"Let's keep going. If we're quiet, maybe no one will notice us." 

The girls crept on silently, not noticing the group of Armed Ninjas and their leader, Anatsu, stalking up behind them. The girls reached Master Doramae's neighborhood.

"Which house is his?" Gwinamae whispered.

"They all look the same in the dark." Ketrakae said sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter. You won't be entering any of them," said a sleek voice.

They spun around, and stifled screams. Anatsu and his gang were behind them.

"Please! Don't hurt us! We didn't do anything!" Gwinamae cried.

Surely someone had to be watching! Was anyone there to help?

"Sorry," he said good naturedly, but with a hint of malice. "But it's been a while since we've had two young Spellcaster females to play with, and you fit our idea girls to a tee."

He smiled.

"Let's get 'em boys!"

The gang leaped at them. Gwinamae grabbed her best friend.

'It's all over? Like this? I never got to train with Master Doramae! I'm only 170! Is it going to end like this?' 

She closed her eyes, and hugged Ketrakae. The first arm grabbed her, and she screamed.

Lachlan: Sorry… evil cliffhanger…. my bad… *Evil grin*

Isis: * Face fall.* Dammit. 


	3. Confrontation

Lachlan: Okay…chappy three is now underway!! Yay!! *Runs around room arse naked.*

Isis: *shudders* That was disturbing… almost as disturbing as watching Bakura do the wedgie dance… 

Bakura: Awww…. You remembered!! *Hugs Isis.* Yay!!

Ryou: Sorry. Bakura! Come here! Leave them to the story!!

Bakura: BYE!! *Stops and stares at Lachlan.* Is she-?

Lachlan: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Runs*

Isis: Once again, we do not own Yugioh. ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!

Gwinamae screamed as she was pulled away from Ketrakae, and Anatsu smiled at her.

"You're cute." he said. "Let's see just how cute you are."

He untied her hair ribbon, causing her amber honey colored hair to fall over her shoulders. 

"Cute." he remarked.

He reached out to remove her shirt when a green scepter smacked him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Master Doramae!" Gwinamae breathed.

"Get behind me." he ordered.

Gwinamae obeyed, and Ketrakae followed, the Armed Ninja that held her having fled.

"I thought we were goners!" she cried.

Master Doramae glared at the gang. 

"Leave this neighborhood." 

Anatsu laughed.

"Tough talk coming from someone who's wearing tights and a dress!"

His gang laughed heartily. Master Doramae sighed.

"Idiots. It's a robe!!!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired of you scum. DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!" he roared, and with a splintering blast, they were gone. Gwinamae hugged him in her relief.

"Oh, Master Doramae, you were amazing!!" she cried.

He gently pushed her away.

"I told you to get here before Ra settled down. That was your first task as my apprentice. I'm disappointed in you, Gwinamae."

He pulled a silver whistle out of his robes and blew it. Presently, a Dark Witch appeared.

"Yes, Master Doramae?" she asked.

"Please take the young Dark Elf home. My apprentice needs to come inside with me."

The Dark Witch helped Ketrakae onto her floating staff, and quietly flew off.

Doramae looked at his young apprentice. She was scuffing her toes in the dirt, looking at the ground, her hands clenched behind her. Tears were running down her blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Doramae sighed. He really didn't mean to be so hard on her. She was so young and fragile. He had just been worried about her, that's all.

"You're scared, and tired. And I bet you're hungry." he said. "Come on inside, I have dinner waiting."

He picked up his bags and walked inside, Gwinamae following reluctantly.

Inside, however, her fear and hurt disappeared as she observed the inside of his home.

It was decorated in the style of an Egyptian sorcerer's ceremony temple. The walls were beige, like the color of a temple, and the paintings on the wall of Osiris, Anubis, and Isis took her breath away.

"Come have some dinner." he said. "I bet you're hungry."

Dinner turned out to be some soup, soft bread, and ice water. She ate silently, avoiding his eyes. The warm soup and Doramae's gentle chatter helped her nerves calm down.

"So how old are you?" he asked kindly.

"170." she answered, keeping her eyes glued to her bowl.

"By Ra, you're young!" he exclaimed.

He frowned.

"What's wrong Gwinamae? You're all flustered."

She trembled.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU, OKAY?!" she cried, and ran from the room.

Doramae sat for a few minutes, wondering. Then realization dawned on his face.

"I see." he said. "I see."

Lachlan: R&R, please!!!

Isis: CAN'T CATCH ME!!!

Lachlan: WATCH ME!!!!!!!! COM'ERE!!!!


	4. Uh oh

Lachlan: YAY!!! Thank you for the reviews!!! I heart you all!!! * runs around room in a chicken suit*

That's for you!!!!

Isis: Oh by Ra!!!

Lachlan: Disclaimer!!!!

Isis: *evil grin* Oer theo peom eoop Al-Ghi- Eow!!

Lachlan: *rolls eyes* That was Runic for' We do not own Yugioh.' Smart ass.

Isis *^_^* ONWARDS!!!!!

Doramae sat at the table, wondering what to do about Gwinamae. Dirama, his brother, came in and smiled at him.

"Hey bro." he said, and began digging in his fridge. 

Doramae cleared his throat, and Dirama looked up.

"Oh. Sorry. May I?" he asked.

Doramae smiled, and nodded. His younger brother dug in the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He opened it and began drinking from it. Doramae looked at him disapprovingly. Dirama looked at him sheepishly.

"I was going to finish it!! There's not much left!!"

Doramae twitched a finger and grinned.

"Go ahead. You've still got half a gallon left."

Dirama groaned as the carton became heavier in his grip.

"Aw, man! You did it again!!!"

"Get a glass." Doramae said playfully.

Dirama dug in the cabinets, and Doramae watched the red and gold clad Dark Magician pour himself a glass of milk. He chuckled.

"You are such a black sheep." he said, smiling widely.

"'fo?" he challenged around a mouthful of milk. 

He swallowed.

"I like being different."

He suddenly made an odd face.

"Milk gone bad?" Doramae asked.

"Uh uh. You've got company. Female company." he said, his face glowing.

"Oh, I always forget how keen your sense of smell is. Yes, I do have company. A new apprentice, in fact. A Dark Magician Girl. Her name's Gwinamae."

A sly smirk slid across Dirama's lips.

"Oh, really?" he said.

Doramae looked at him sternly.

"Leave her be. She doesn't need you pestering her with your supposed 'charms'."

Dirama held up his hands.

"Hey now. I wouldn't dream of it. It's just been so long since I've seen a real Dark Magician Girl. You haven't trained one of those in centuries!!"

"I know. But she's infatuated with me, and she can't act like herself. I know she's an intelligent young woman, but you wouldn't be able to tell, the way she acts around me. She can't string two words together without flushing."

Dirama laughed.

"Ignore it." he said. "Just pretend you don't notice these little tizzies of hers, and eventually she'll calm down once she gets to know you better."

Doramae smiled at his younger brother.

"Thanks, little bro." he said.

Dirama stretched nonchalantly, yawning.

"No big, just giving my unattractive brother some womanizing tips." he drawled.

He ducked to avoid a hurled pillow, which went skittering across the floor.

"I'm going to talk to her now." he said, and went outside.

He found her on the porch, stroking the nose of his Firewing Pegasus. 

"I see you've met Kekooee." he said gently.

She turned to look at him.

"Kekooee," she repeated. "Darkness, in Egyptian."

"Or, as I prefer, shadow." he said. 

He watched her nuzzle his steed lovingly.

"You wanna ride him?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide.

"Oh! Yes! I'd love to!!" she said happily.

"Can you ride bareback? I don't exactly have a saddle. Or do you want me ride with you?"

She looked at him in exasperation. 

"Can I ride bareback? Ha. Do Fairies hat Spellcasters? Of course I can!! I can handle a horse type creature!!"

She walked up to Kekooee, and mounted him. She gently nudged his flanks, and whispered to him. With a happy whinny, Kekooee took off into a slight gallop/flight gait. Doramae watched as she rode. The girl wasn't lying; she could handle the steed. he watched her hips sway with Kekooee's movements, her hair flying behind, her eyes shining. He listened to her bubbly laughter in the thrill of the ride.

Doramae suddenly felt weak watching her, and had a fantasy of him riding the steed behind her, feeling her body pressed against his, her hair under his chin, his arms around her slender waist.

'Oh by Anubis!!' he thought. 'I'm falling in love with her!"

Lachlan: I thank you all for your reviews, and I promise I'll try to pick up the pace!!! Someone just send me a mental smack, reminding me to bring my story home to type off of!!!

Isis: lazy…just bring your binder home!!!

Lachlan: Thbbt!! 

Isis: Ignore my hyper and IMMATURE abiou…please?

Lachlan: Oh shut up, I'm the brains of this outfit….

Isis: Then we are a special ed. outfit…what with YOUR intelligence…

Lachlan: *bristling* HEY!! I have an I.Q. of 165!!! being bi polar, ADD ADHD, manic depressive, and passive aggressive does NOT mean I am retarded!! 

Isis: You know that you're on the hairline of insanity…

Lachlan: So? I'm not bi polar type 1, so I'm NOT schizophrenic!! So there!!! I'm type 2!!!

Isis: *sigh* But if you were, you would be…

Lachlan: shutting up…see you readers later…gotta shut my Yami up!!!!


	5. Apology

Lachlan: I am so sorry about not posting any new chapters!!! My computer was being an A*beep!* and didn't save ANY of the two chapters I recently typed up!!! *Grits teeth, bares canines and growls evilly, stalking towards computer with frying pan.*

Isis: *quakes in fear* Eep! Don't hurt me!!!

Kenshin: Don't want to do that, you don't. Then you'll never finish, that you won't.

Lachlan: Aw, Kenshin, you always bring me to my senses. *Huggles her battosai. * 

Kenshin: Ayah! Too Tight!!!

Lachlan: Sorry sexy. * smoothes his long red hair.* I love you….

Kenshin: *^_^* Aishiteru, sesmet! 

Lachlan: Sorry again, everybody!!!


	6. Night time troubles

Lachlan: I am soo sorry, ya'll. My computer was a total beotch. 

Isis: Aw… poor abiou.

Kenshin: Can I say anything?

Lachlan: Sure, Kenshin. * Bats eyes. * You can say anything you want, you sexy battosai! 

Kenshin: I don't like this stupid computer, really I don't.

Isis: Amen. 

Lachlan: May I remind you two of the DOS computer that's older than me? The one THAT DELETED MY BOOK?!?!?!

Kenshin: *blush* Sorry.

Isis: *gulp * please…don't go back there!! LACHLAN!!!

Lachlan: * is stalking towards the '85 computer with a steel baseball bat. * 

Kenshin: No! Don't! Your book is still in there, yes it is!! You'll lose it for good that way, sesmet!

Lachlan: * growls threateningly at the piece of techno crap * You'll get yours!!!!

Computer: Oh like I haven't heard that one before….

Lachlan: * hums "heart of sword" quietly. * 

Isis: Onwards!!!

Doramae stood, watching the girl dismount from the exhausted, but happy steed. She smiled at him, a fine of sweat glistening on her face and arms. 

"You look like you could use a cool bath," he said, smiling back at her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I feel really hot. I could use a bath," she said.

Doramae led her into the house, and down the hall. He opened a door, and Gwinamae gasped. The bathroom he was showing her had walls and floors of alabaster, and more Egyptian paintings were on them. But what caught her eye was the waterfall. The bath and shower was a garden pool with a waterfall in the middle. She turned and gaped at him.

"Master Doramae! I'm in shock! This is beautiful!"

Doramae tried to suppress a blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks. 

"I'll be in my study if you need anything." he said, and shut the door.

Gwinamae slid out of her sweaty shorts and shirt, and then went in to the pool. She went into the waterfall, giggling. The water felt so good on her sweaty skin. She slid into the deepest part of the water, where she found it was up to her waist. She carefully washed herself, marveling at how cool the water was. She briefly imagined Doramae joining her, and her belly grew taut with longing.

'Stop it, Gwinamae. You can't have him. He probably doesn't even like you like that.'

She sat down in the shallow end of the water, and lounged on the edge.

'Get a grip, Gwinamae. He's out of your reach.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Doramae sat in his study, trying to concentrate on his latest project, learning to speak Runic. He sighed and set the book down.

'Look at yourself. She's got you all flustered.' 

He picked up his book again.

"Um, Master Doramae?" said the soft clear voice of his apprentice.

Doramae looked up. Gwinamae stood in the doorway, a small white towel wrapped around her, her green eyes glowing like emeralds in the firelight of his study, her honey colored hair still damp. She looked at him shyly.

"Y-yes, Gwinamae?" He asked, swallowing hard.

The towel could hardly contain her blossoming figure. It barely covered her breasts, and just concealed the tops of her thighs.

'I should have bought larger towels. I only wrap them around my waist, is all, but by Ra she looks cute!'

"Um, I don't know where my room is. Can you show me?" she asked.

He got up and smiled.

"Of course. Here, wear this." he said, slipping of his house robe and putting it on her bird like shoulders.

"You don't want to catch a cold," he said, smiling at her. "Follow me."

He led her up the stairs, and opened her door. Gwinamae's eyes went wide in surprise. Her room was paneled with ebony, and her bed, a four-poster, was draped with black satin curtains.

"Oh, it's magnificent!" she cried, hugging him.

Doramae stood in shock. Was that towel she wore really that thin? He could feel every curve on her body, as though she wore nothing but his robe…

Gwinamae looked down, and saw the towel had fallen around her ankles. She flushed the color of blood.

'Oh, no!' she wailed to herself. 'He must be so disgusted!'

Doramae took Dirama's advice and pretended not to notice.

"I have desert downstairs if you want some after you're dressed." he said, and went downstairs.

Gwinamae shut the door, and took of his robe, staring at it.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, and then hugged his robe to her body, smelling the intoxicating scent of him that lingered on it. She dressed and quietly stole down the stairs.

He was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"That damn tomb robber is at it again, as usual." he muttered to no one in particular. 

"Um, here's your robe, Master Doramae." she stammered, setting it on the table.

Doramae flicked his eyes at her, then after a quick smile, went back to his paper.

"Nice robe." he remarked, still reading his paper. 

She flushed. She was wearing a white kimono like robe trimmed with black lace over her sating nightgown.

"Oh, thank you," she said, averting her eyes.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked.

She nodded. He got up and got her a mug. 

"It's in the kettle over there." he said.

Gwinamae poured herself a cup, and drank slowly. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! This is good!" she exclaimed. "What did you put in it?" 

"Spearmint oil, and nutmeg. Is it good?"

She nodded, smiling with her eyes closed.

"It's great!"

The old clock chimed eleven 'o clock.

"Time for bed. Your training starts tomorrow."

Gwinamae downed her cocoa and was about to wash out her mug when he stopped her.

"Leave it. The Koriboh will take care of it."

She frowned.

"Koriboh?"

"A few Koriboh live in the walls of my house. They clean and tidy up, and I leave them treats in exchange. "

He opened his fridge, then set out a pat of cream cheese.

"This is one of their favorite things. I don't eat it myself. I'm lactose intolerant. But I do but it for them, they love it so much."

"How cute!" Gwinamae said.

They headed up the stairs.

"Good night Gwinamae." he said.

"Good night Doramae." she replied, and shut her door.

Lachlan: Well? Did I make up for my long absence? Please tell me!!

Isis: Please do not be too angry at her…technical difficulties!!!

Kenshin: It's not her fault!!!

Lachlan: * pounces and tackles her battosai * Awww you are so cute!!!! * kisses him * 

Kenshin: AYAH!!! Can't breathe!!

Lachlan: Awww, I'm sorry, sweetie. * huggles him *

Isis: Yech, get a room.!!!

Kenshin: C'mon, let's go. * drags Lachlan off*

Lachlan: *giggling* Bye ya'll!! * Runs off with Kenshin.*


	7. Mall Trip and A Homicide

Lachlan: Oh Yay, I have access to the compy once again…happy face!!!

Kenshin: Awww, you are soo cutey wooty, that you are!! *Huggles*

Isis: *rolls eyes * didn't I tell ya'll to get a room?

Lachlan: I have to introduce the chappy, silly Yami.

Kenshin: Yes, that she does. You let her do that, and we'll go snuggle somewheres else, yes we will.

Lachlan: Oh, you bet we will. *Purrs and licks lips hungrily. *

Isis: Oh by Ra!

Kenshin: Let's go!!!

Isis: Disclaimer!!

Kenshin and Lachlan: WE NO OWN YUGIOH!! *run off *

******7 years later******

"Gwinamae! That's good, you can finish up now." Doramae called, lowering his staff.

Gwinamae sank to her knees, lowering her scepter, panting. Doramae was relentless with her training today. He had shown no sign of letting up. Doramae smiled gently at her.

"You're doing exceptionally well, dear heart," he said, extending a hand to help her up. 

"Really? You think so?" she asked. 

He nodded.

"You're coming along faster than I expected. I thought you would be at this point after ten years, not seven. This is wonderful. You may be done in a couple of more months."

He smiled at her mysteriously.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

She looked up at him, not daring to believe it could be a good thing. Last time it had been an extra training session. Seeming to read her mind, he laughed.

"We're taking a vacation." he said.

She squealed.

"Oh really?"

""Yes." he replied. "Really."

"Where?" Gwinamae asked.

"I won't tell you. It's a surprise. But you will need a bathing suit and a ball gown." he said. "I already got my tux when Dirama Doran and Vanyae were training you that evening."

Gwinamae grinned, remembering that afternoon. Vanyae, the Magician of Black Chaos, and Dirama and Doran, Doramae's brothers, had mainly shown her useless but hilarious tricks that she had used against Doramae that evening. 

Her face fell then. She couldn't wear the tankini she had. She was 240, and her figure was fully developed. She wouldn't fit into that old thing.

"Oh, I need to confirm our reservations, so I won't be home 'til late." he said. 

He pulled out a small bag, and tossed it to her. It was full of money.

"Take this and go shopping. Buy a gown. And from the look on your face, I'd say you need a new suit, too."

He winked.

"You deserve a day to yourself. Have fun."

She squealed, and flung her arms around him. He playfully pushed her off.

"Go get Ketrakae and have fun. Oh, and no thongs, sweet heart. Can you imagine how that would look if you showed up in a thong with me? You'll make me look ugly!!" He paused. "Of course, you will anyway. So whatever."

He winked again, and Gwinamae pondered what he said. He had basically called her pretty. Was he actually warming up to her?

"Go have fun."

She darted into the house to change, and Doramae called Kekooee to him. The Firewing Pegasus nuzzled his master, and nickered. Doramae jumped onto his back.

"Let's go, my friend," he said.

His wings flashing, the fiery mount shot into the sky.

~***~

Gwinamae and Ketrakae laughed together as they walked through the mall.

"Gosh you've grown different!" Ketrakae exclaimed.

"You, too! Married! And a child! A darling child at that!"

Ketrakae's daughter, a bouncing Dark Celtic Elf, who looked like a girl Celtic Guardian with purple pigtails, was perhaps the cutest child Gwinamae had ever seen.

"So have you and Doramae gotten anywhere?" she asked.

"No." Gwinamae said, grinning helplessly. "You know, he's not perfect. He can be soo annoying sometimes. He has annoying habits. Like he constantly cracks his knuckles when he's thinking, he paces all the time, he chants under breath at dinner, and he wakes up at four in morning to sing very loudly and out of tune in the bathroom."

Ketrakae giggled. 

"How cute." she said.

They entered a store that sold swimsuits, and began searching the racks.

"How about this one?" Ketrakae said, holding up a strappy black thong.

"Hell no! I am not wearing a thong! My ass isn't cute enough for that!" Gwinamae said.

Ketrakae made a face.

"Not for you. For me! You think Barmier will like it?"

"Try it on." 

"Oh! I've found it!" Ketrakae cried.

She was holding up a tie bikini that was red, orange, yellow and white striped, lined with white.

"Try it on," she urged.

Gwinamae tried on the suit and gazed in the mirror for a while. She didn't look in a full-length mirror. She hadn't in seven years. She didn't see the young girl she saw seven years ago. She saw a young woman with beautiful curves and a killer figure. 

"You're right. This is the suit."

Ketrakae smiled.

"Of course."

Gwinamae looked at her.

"I need a gown now."

Without a word, Ketrakae dragged into Hot Topic. She rummaged through the dresses, and pulled out a blood red dress with a low square cut neck with a lace up bodice and peasant sleeves. Gwinamae's eyes went wide, and she bought the dress without a word.

******** 

Gwinamae began walking home by her after saying goodbye to Ketrakae. Ra roared, and Osiris took his vacant spot. Gwinamae wasn't afraid this time. She had been well trained. She had Doramae's wisdom, Vanyae's brute force, and Dirama and Doran's cruel sense of humor and wit. She was pretty strong for a girl spellcaster. She felt the eyes of Osiris upon her as she walked on. She glanced at him, and he grinned at her jauntily with both jaws. Gwinamae giggled, and winked back at him.

\Beautiful creature. / She thought.

A shadow crossed her path. She looked up and locked eyes with Marie, the Fallen One, a childhood friend that had gone bad.

\Oh fuck, / Gwinamae thought. \This cannot be good. /

The last time they had a run in, there had been a catfight. Gwinamae had no idea if Marie had gotten stronger, though. She could be putting herself in danger.

"Gwinamae…" she said in a low voice, her eyes never wavering from hers.

Gwinamae's gaze didn't budge. Staring down Marie was like staring down a gryfon. If you looked away, she would think you were weak and attack.

"Marie…how are you?"

Marie grinned evilly.

"Fine, just…fine. How is your training with 'Master Doramae'?"

\Oh no. It's back to this old shit again./ she thought desperately. \Won't she let this damn thing go?/

"Marie. Let it go." she said gently.

Marie's eyes flashed dangerously. Gwinamae's eyes didn't budge.

"NO! If it weren't for you, I would be a spellcaster, you stupid bitch!! I wouldn't be a lackey!! If Ketrakae had been on MY side, you would be still hunting for a Master, NOT me!!" she spat.

"Leave Ketrakae out of this! This is between you and me!!" Gwinamae roared.

Marie's eyes narrowed, and she smiled, showing off her ebon teeth. 

"I know she's married, had a daughter, and is pregnant again. The whore."

"WHORE??!!" Gwinamae screeched. "Look at YOU, Marie! You used to be a Dark Witch, but you're a lowly fiend now. You're trash, Marie!" 

"It's not my fault! Abandonment made me this way! Look at what your rejection and hatred has done to me!!" she growled.

She inched toward her, her wings flaring. She was about to use her Dark Feather Knives Attack.

Gwinamae whipped out her scepter.

"Marie, I'm warning you…" she threatened.

Marie laughed throatily.

"Like you could hurt me with your little wand." she said, then grew serious. "I'll get rid of you, then maybe I'll make Ketrakae feel some pain of her own…say…kill her little daughter?"

"NO!! You won't touch them, you fucking bitch!" Gwinamae screamed, and unleashed her attack. In the same splintering blast that had destroyed the ninjas that fateful night, Marie disappeared with a scream. Gwinamae gathered up her things, and ran home, sobbing.

Lachlan: *humming heart of sword.*

Kenshin: *snuggles head against her neck*

Isis: AHEM!!

Lachlan: Oh. That's chapter 6..I think…I have a few more!!! Review, please!!!

Kenshin: *Zzzzz…*

Lachlan: Awww, Kenshin…* huggles him*

Isis: Tch.

Lachlan: *whispering* Bye ya'll!!


	8. Short Morning Chapter

Lachlan: Was Chapter 6 good? I'm trying to make up for the long absence!!

Kenshin: You're doing well, that you are!

Isis: He's really starting to drive me nuts…

Lachlan: Thbbt. You're just jealous cuz you ain't got no nuts to snuggle…*^______^*

Kenshin*::^_^::* um.. heh heh 

Isis: Humph.

Lachlan: Okay, disclaimer!!!

Yami: They don't own Yugioh… but I wanna own that secksee goddess over there…

Isis: *squeals.* Oh secks!!!

Kenshin: *whispering* you can thank me later…

Lachlan: *huggles her battosai.* You're soo cutey wooty. I heart you Kenshin.

Isis: *is huggling Yami.*

At about one o' clock in the morning, Doramae and Kekooee returned. Kekooee gave a nuzzle to his master, then trotted off to his stables. Doramae headed back inside. The house was dark, but light flooded down the stairs, collecting at the bottom of the stairwell. It came from Gwinamae's room. Doramae headed up the stairs, concerned. Why was she up so late? He entered the doorway, and felt a pang of sorrow. She lay on her bed, still dressed, her face buried in her arms, her shopping bags thrown aside on the floor. Doramae brushed her mussed hair out of her face to see her cheeks were tear stained. She had cried herself to sleep. He wondered why she had been so upset. He picked her scepter up, and felt her energy coursing through it. She'd had to use her magic tonight. He delved deeper into the energy of her scepter.

'Marie, I'm warning you…'

'I'll get rid of you, then give Ketrakae a little pain of her own…. say…. kill her precious daughter?'

'NO! You won't touch them…!'

Doramae set down her scepter and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Oh, dearheart," he whispered. "You were just protecting the ones you love."

He stroked her hair gently, but couldn't stop, it felt so much like silk.

'Oh, Gwinamae, you've grown up so much.'

Gwinamae still lay quietly, her breathing still slightly ragged. Doramae pulled her blanket over her, and kissed her tear stained cheek gently.

"Good night, sweet angel." he whispered. "I hope you feel better before we meet the Pharaoh." 

He turned off her light, and settled into the chair next to her bed, determined to stay with her untill she woke up later that morning.

*********** 

Yami gently pushed Tèa out the door.

"B-but, Yami!" she sputtered.

"You've overstayed your welcome." he said and shut the door. 

"Stupid dyke." he muttered.

Yugi sat on Grandpa's recliner, looking at him.

"You're all antsy, Yami. Why?"

Yami looked at him. 

"I have to make an appearance in the Shadow Realm tomorrow." he said. "To meet with Doramae and his new apprentice."

Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Oh! Can I go with you?"

Yami smiled.

"Of course. I was going to take you anyway."

"YAY!!!" Yugi cried happily. "Where're we staying?"

"You'll see." Yami said, smiling mysteriously, causing Yugi to go pale.

"I hate it when you pull this shit. Last time I ended up facing Ra himself!! Please tell me!!"

Yami only shook his head, chuckling in a low voice. Yugi fell out of the chair.

"Aw man.. Osiris is gonna end up eating me this time…"

******************

Gwinamae stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Doramae, sleeping quietly in the chair next to her bed. She smiled warmly, and got up.

"Oh, you're so beautiful." she said in the lowest of whispers, and stroked his cheek softly, his breath warm on her wrist, and his skin silky soft under her gentle fingertips. She sat back on the bed, watching him with adoring eyes.

"You sat up with me, didn't you, you wonderful creature." she thought to herself.

She got up again and began packing up her things. Just as she was putting her dress into her suitcase, Doramae woke up.

"Ugh… what time is it?" he groaned.

"Almost eight o' clock." Gwinamae replied.

Doramae ran out of the room.

"We're gonna be late!" he cried.

Gwinamae laughed to herself.

"We can't be late. We're meeting the Pharaoh."

Gwinamae suddenly felt weak.

"THE PHARAOH!!!"

Lachlan: he he she gets to meet the pharaoh…who is not all that mighty…

Isis: HEY!!!

Kenshin:………………….


	9. Surf and Sadness

Lachlan: WHEEEE!!!!! * Runs after Kenshin.* 

Kenshin: Ha ha ha ha!! Can't catch me!!! *runs away*

Isis: Oh by Ra…

Yami: C'mere…*huggles her*

Lachlan: *running by.* Disclaimer!!

Yami: YOU DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!

Kenshin: Who wants to?

Isis: That tears it!! I'm gonna rip you apart!!! C"MERE!!!

Gwinamae looked in disbelief at the sign above the resort. 

"The God's Roost?" she squealed. "It's really hard to get reservations here!!!"

Doramae smiled smugly. 

"Not if your father is the Dark Paladin." he said. (FYI: Dark Magician + Buster Blader)

Gwinamae looked about her in awe.

"Wow." she said breathlessly.

"Come, let's go unpack. We need to get ready to meet King Yami."

Gwinamae stumbled in midstep.

"Already!!! Oh, by Osiris, I'm nervous!"

Doramae burst into laughter.

"Oh, the look on your face!!" He chuckled. "That was worth it. No, we don't meet him until tomorrow. Today's for us to have fun. You wanna go to the beach?"

Gwinamae pushed him.

"That was not funny!!" she cried. "The thought of meeting him makes me nervous!!! You meanie!!"

Doramae put on a mock sad face.

"Aw.. I'm sorry. You wanna go to the beach?/"

She smiled at him.

"Yes, I do." she said, and slipped into her room to put on her bathing suit. 

She wrapped a sheer white sarong around her waist, and waited for Doramae in the parlor. He merged wearing a white wife beater and black swim trunks. (sorry. He would look soo hot in that outfit…!!)

Gwinamae nearly swooned. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well. It's apparent you needed a new swimsuit." he said. 

A blush spread over Gwinamae's cheeks. H noticed she was now a woman. Was it that he was starting to like her? He chuckled.

"Just look at the weight you've lost!! You were so pudgy when I started training you!!" he teased.

Gwinamae charged at him.

"Oh, you-you -" and she set to chasing him.

Doramae laughed, and ran off towards the beach, gaining an easy lead in her with his longer legs. He stopped by the water's edge, waiting for her to get closer. She stopped, knowing he was only going to run into the water if she got closer. Instead, she shed her sarong, casually throwing it over her shoulder.

Doramae's eyes bugged as they took in the length of her legs. How had he gone so long without noticing how long her legs were?

"You dummy." she teased.

She went into the water, a ways off from him. He watched her carefully.

"The water's nice." she called nonchalantly.

She turned to smile at him, only to see his wicked grin as he tackled her. They both crashed into the water, Gwinamae shrieking indignantly. Doramae laughed, got up, and dove into the water out of sight. 

Gwinamae stood up, sputtering.

"Oh, you!!" she laughed.\

She tensed, suddenly having a sense of foreboding. 

"AH HA!!!" Doramae roared, shooting up out of the water. 

HE grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her down. She almost died in ecstasy as they both stood up. He looked so beautiful, his wet violet hair streaming over his broad shoulder, water sluicing off his firm muscles, his aqua eyes shining mischievously in Ra's light.

'I wish I could tell him how I feel.' she cried to herself. ' This hurts so bad!! Love shouldn't have to be like this!! It's too hard!!!'

She ran after Doramae, smiling to hide her pain. How long could she hold on, living with her ideal mate, but never being able to love him? 

******************************************

After hours of playing in the surf, they headed inside, and Doramae ordered a pizza. They sat in the parlor, talking.

"So. I saw you had a run in with an old friend last night." Doramae said quietly.

The pizza came, delivered by a gentle Fairy's Gift. Gwinamae thanked her, and gave her a generous tip. The winged spellcaster smiled, and fluttered out.

"Yeah, I did." she said, pulling out a piece. 

Doramae looked at her silently, sorrow in his eyes.

"I know it was hard, but you did the right thing." 

He smiled.

"I'm proud of you, darling."

Gwinamae pushed her pizza back.

"I'm not hungry right now. Maybe later."

They settled in to watch some quality cartoons. As they settled on the couch, and laughed at the antics of Yusuke and Kuwabara, Doramae began to get drowsy. He fell asleep, and slumped onto Gwinamae's lap as Rurouni Kenshin came on. Gwinamae gazed at him as she stroked his hair.

"Oh, you poor thing." she cooed. 

She looked over at his door. It was locked.

"You need to sleep in a bed, not the couch…but your door is locked…I know. I'll let you sleep in my bed. It's closer anyway."

She somehow managed to drag him into her room, and into the bed. 

"You Dark Prince. You always spoil me. Now it's my turn to spoil you."

She covered him carefully, and put a CD into the player.

"I know it's one of your favorites. It became my favorite when you let me listen to it."

The soft angsty strains of "moon light sonata." filled the air.

"Good night, dear one." she kissed his cheek then ran from the room.

"This is too hard!! Oh, why can't I love you!!!"

Lachlan: on a time limit…soo bye!!1

Kenshin: Ahh C'mere sweet heart!!!


	10. Confession and Exhiliration

Lachlan: here we go!!! Chapter 9!!

Isis: yeah, and four more to go…

Lachlan: *flips middle finger. * Dis-

Isis: WE DON"T OWN YUGIOH!!!!

Kenshin: *0_o* Ah!

Yami: *0_0* Whoa.

Doramae: Can you just get on with it?

Kenshin: Give her a minute!!

Doramae: Don't push it…*brandishes staff. *

Kenshin: Your petty magic won't work in this world, pretty boy. *Whipping out sakabato.*

Lachlan: We don't own, "all the things she said", either.

Doramae opened his eyes to see the ceiling of Gwinamae's room.

"Huh?" he groaned.

He noticed "moonlight sonata" was wafting through the air. He sat up and saw Gwinamae sleeping on the settee in the room.

"Oh, Gwinamae, you silly girl." he stopped. "No, you're not a girl anymore. You're a woman."

He picked her up gently, and laid her on the bed. She rolled over onto her side, snuggling in the warm spot he had left. He covered her up, and retreated.

"Sweet, beautiful Gwinamae. You're so wonderful…"

He dug in their CD case, and put in a favorite of his that slightly embarrassed him. He'd heard Gwinamae sing it, and couldn't put it out of his head. He put it in the parlor player, and sat down on the couch.

"I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost,

If I'm asking for help, it's mainly because,

Being with you has opened my eyes,

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how,

I keep closing my eyes

But I can't block you out.

Wanna fly to a place where

It's just you and me

Nobody else so we can be free.

All the things she said,

All the things she said,

Running through my head,

All the things she said,

All the things she said,

This is not enough.

This is not enough.

And I'm all mixed up

Feeling cornered and rushed,

They say it's my fault, but I want her so much,

Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain,

Cover all of my face, 

Wash away all the shame.

When they stop and stare don't worry me, 

Cause I'm feeling for her

What she's feeling for me.

I can try to pretend I can try to forget, 

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head…"

Doramae sighed. The words hit too close to home, and they stabbed his heart like a sword of ice.

He sank onto the couch, tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you, Gwinamae," he whispered.

He stood up.

"I LOVE YOU, GWINAMAE!!!" he screamed, throwing his hands up.

He fell to his knees, sobbing.

\I can't take this anymore!! In all my life, I have never felt pain like this!!/

He heard a door open, and he prayed to Osiris it wasn't Gwinamae.

"Doramae." said a sultry voice that held pity.

He jumped up to come face to face with Yami. His Hikari, Yugi Motou, stood behind him, 

smiling shyly.

"Pharaoh, my most sincere apologies. I did not expect you this early."

Yami smiled sexily.

"I just came to visit."

His striking eyes softened.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voicing his concern for his ancient friend.

Yugi's innocent eyes were watching sadly. He knew something was wrong with their friend.

Doramae turned, wiping his eyes.

"Ah, yes, fine. I have--allergies!" he said. "To-to the flowers on the table."

Yami frowned, then cracked a grin.

"Doramae, they're fake."

He sat down next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong, my friend?" he asked, worry creasing his brow, his eyes growing wide with angst. Doramae let out a shuddering sigh.

"It's my apprentice, Gwinamae, the one you were to meet tonight." 

He wrung his hands, groping for the right words.

"I've-- fallen in love with her. Utterly, and totally, in love."

Yami raised in eyebrow, and opened his mouth, but Doramae continued on.

"But the law says that I am not allowed to love her, or be in an intimate relationship with her. You have no idea what this is doing to me. I can barely think of anything but her!! I've prolonging her training, just so I can be with her longer!!"

He looked at the floor, his face flushing with humiliation and anguish. He'd made himself look weak in front of the Pharaoh, his Master.

"Doramae." Yami said quietly. "Do not think yourself weak. Love is not for the weak. How you managed to torture yourself this long without a mental breakdown, I don't know, but you're stronger than you think for enduring this."  
He frowned then.

"There is no law saying you cannot love her." he said, exchanging looks with Yugi.

"Yes, the law says that since we are in same deck, we cannot be involved in a relationship. It would interfere with our performance in battle."

Yami chuckled.

"She's not mine, Doramae."

Doramae reeled.

"What?" he roared.

Yami and Yugi laughed, or in Yugi's case, giggled.

"Gwinamae is not my Dark Magician Girl. She belongs to a Magician Master by the name of Adira Habasha. My Dark Magician Girl's name is Lita."

Doramae felt he could fly.

"Honestly? I can tell her how I feel?"

"Yes. You can tell her everything."

"Well, what are going to do?" Yugi asked, curious.

"I'm going to Hyozanryu's! (Diamond Dragon. Shadow Realm version of Tiffany's. Clever, ne?) I will see you this evening, my Pharaoh!"

And he dashed out the door.

Lachlan: *sing song like* I know what he's getting…

Isis: Tell! Tell!

Lachlan: NOPE!!

Kenshin, Isis, and Yami: *face fall*


	11. Resolution and Bliss

Lachlan: Hee hee…*sheepish grin * I am soo sorry about the long wait…

Isis: for real!!! you forgot about me!!

Malik: But not about me…C'mere…*grab* 

Lachlan: HEY NOW….

Isis: You're an all star..

Malik: * giggle * Un chab nek un, ke'chara.

Lachlan: * sigh * 

Doramae fussed with the collar of his tux, looking around anxiously. HE slipped his hand into his pocket for the umpteenth time, making sure the small velvet box was still there.

"You'll be fine, my friend." Yami said.

Arivania, Doramae's older sister, came up and hugged him. She smiled at him proudly.

"It's about damn time, you little stud. Now we need to get Dirama a wife." she said, winking.

Doramae laughed and hugged her tight.

Gwinamae came through the door, smoothing down the skirts of her dress. Doramae had left the most beautiful note on the door, saying he had something very special to show her, and something important he had to tell her. She wondered what on earth it could possibly be. She fussed with a curl hanging by her face when she saw Doramae laughing and hugging another Dark Magician Girl. He opened a small velvet box, and from where she stood, Gwinamae could see the huge diamond on it sparkle brilliantly. Her green eyes filled with tears.

'Oh no.' she thought. 'He- he's found someone else!'

She suddenly felt very ridiculous and unwanted. She covered her face with her black gloved hands and ran from the room before Doramae could see her tears. She ran into Yugi as he entered the room.

"Hey, Gwinamae!" Yugi said, but she simply kept running, sobbing.

Yugi was confused, and went to Yami. Doramae stood next to him, one eyebrow lifted.

"Why did that lovely young woman go running from the room?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi's eyes went wide.

"You didn't know!! That was Gwinamae! She was really upset!!" 

Arivania's eyes went wide.

"She probably saw me hugging you, little brother. She thinks you have a new girlfriend."

Doramae paled.

"NO! That wasn't it! GWINAMAE!!!" he roared, bolting after her.

He ran through the halls, searching for her.

"No. This is a nightmare. How could this happen? Oh, where did she go?'

He stopped, thinking.

"Okay, you've lived with Gwinamae about seven years. Where would she go?"

The roar of the ocean tickled his hearing. 

"Of course! The beach!" he thought.

He ran out onto the beach that was lit gently by Osiris' light. As he ran, he saw the light getting brighter. There, further on down the beach, was Osiris, crooning gently, his claws holding something tenderly.

Doramae could hear the heart wrenching sobs of his beloved Gwinamae.

"I wish I could have told him!! I've loved him so long!! How was I to know he had another love? I feel soo stupid!! I'll NEVER love again!!" he heard her cry.

Osiris's golden eye were sorrowful, and golden tears leaked from them. He crooned to Gwinamae gently, trying to cheer her up.

"Gwinamae!!" Doramae cried.

Osiris's eyes narrowed.

\You've torn up this little one's heart bad, Dark Magician./ He snarled. \You'd better have a good excuse./

"Gwinamae! It wasn't what you thought it was! That was my sister, Arivania! The ring wasn't for her!! It's…for you, Gwinamae! I wanted to tell you that I love you!! I thought we weren't able to be together, but we can!! Gwinamae, please!" he cried, tears running down his face.

Gwinamae peered over the god dragon's claws.

"Do you honestly mean that?" she said, her voice choked with tears.

Doramae nodded silently, locking eyes with her.

Gwinamae stared crying, leaping down from Osiris's claws and into his arms. Doramae wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with seven years of longing and passion. Her tears mingled with his as she kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

How long they kissed, neither one could tell, Osiris watching bemusedly. Doramae finally broke away and fished out the box. He got down on one knee, opening it. In Osiris's light, the diamond shone with a beauty that was breathtaking. 

"Gwinamae, will you become my bride?" Doramae asked.

Gwinamae cried as she allowed him to slip the ring on her finger.

"YES!" she cried, and jumped on top of him, kissing him.

Doramae scooped her up in his arms.

"I think that the Pharaoh can wait another night." he said, smiling.

Gwinamae giggled, her eyes bright and shining. Doramae kissed her forehead, and carried her back to the room.

* * * * * * insert tasteful lemon here.* * * * * * * 

Lachlan: well, that does it for this story, but ill write another one. Probably with Malik in it this time…*giggle* 

Isis: wtf?

Malik: *^_^*

Lachlan: BYE!!!


End file.
